Dirty Truth or Dare
by SasukeU16
Summary: Request It was a rainy day, Link was folding clothes. Zelda was sitting on the couch bored, she looks over at Link and got up going over she was bored, when they're bored, they play truth or dare. Link's a female, Lemon. It's in our time world.


It was a rainy day in Hyrule, Link and Zelda were in their house. Zelda was laying on the couch bored while Link was folding laundry. She wasn't wearing her usual green outfit today, she was wearing a simple cropped green tank top to show off her belly button piercing and blue jeans. Which they both had piercings, Link had ear-piercing, a tongue piercing and nipple piercings.

Zelda was wearing a see through lavender button up sleeveless cropped shirt showing off her cute belly button piercing and her butterfly tattoo she had on her hip, a purple skirt. She also had the same piercings as Link except the ear piercings.

Anyway, Zelda sat up, she looked over at Link who was almost done, she gets up and walks up to her leaning against the counter.

"Hey Link…How about when you're done, we play truth or dare?" Zelda questions smirking.

"Sure, sounds fun. I'm done anyway…" Link replies.

"Great!" she says happily tugging on her arm leading her to the living room

They sit on the floor facing each other, Zelda smiles and asks Link to go first which she happily agreed.

"Link, Truth or dare." Link asks.

"Truth." Zelda answers.

"What is the first main thing that attracts you to a person of the opposite and same-sex?" Link asks.

"Hmm…Same sex I have to say boobies, males…nothing." Zelda answers.

"Alright." Link replies.

"Truth or Dare?" Zelda asks.

"Truth. "Link questions.

"Have you ever had a crush on someone of the same-sex?" Zelda asks.

"Yes." Link replies.

"Your turn." Zelda says.

"Truth or Dare?" Link asks.

"Dare." Zelda replies.

"Kiss me." Link replies.

Zelda smiles and crawls to Link and kisses her, Link kisses the brown-haired girl back, Link's tongue slides into Zelda's mouth and soon their tongues play around together, moans escape from their mouths as they brush against each other's tongue piercings. Zelda wraps her arms as around Link's waist pulling her closer, after a while they pull away from each other panting.

"Let's forget about our game…" Zelda says.

"Works for me." Link replies pushing her down getting on top of her straddling her, one of her legs was in between Zelda's crouch. "Who says you could be on top, Link?"

"I did." Link replies with a smile on her face as she moves in closer kissing the girl below her.

She soon pulled away kissing down her neck as she was doing this she was unbuttoning Zelda's lavender shirt. Soon it was off revealing a white bra, Link tossed it and continued. She sucked on her neck earning a light moan from her, Link bit downs slightly earning a gasp from her. She pulled away and licked the sensitive skin before continuing down kissing down her chest, she unclipped her bra and took it off of her tossing it.

Zelda pulled Link's green tank top off, she blushed when she saw she wasn't wearing a bra. Link only smirked and kissed Zelda back. Zelda moaned out when she felt the fabric of Link's jeans rubbing against her.

"L-Link…M-Move your knee." Zelda pull away.

Link looks down to see where her knee was she smirked and only kept it there rubbing it against her pussy making her wet and moaning out. Link moved down kissing down her chest, she grabbed one of her nipples rubbing it while she licked circles around the other one before sucking on it making Zelda go wild. Link pulls her hand way from the nipple her hand traveling down her body reaching into her skirt and under wear. Stroking her pussy slowly making her moan slightly and lick her lips at the feeling.

"Do you like it when I touch you there…You love how I stroke your sensitive flesh." Link whispers nibbling at her ear.

Zelda moans out, Link entered two of his fingers inside her making her moan out as she thrusted in and out of her. Link teasingly left her wet cunt, her fingers coming out. She sucked on them tasting the pre-cum.

"Mmm…You taste good, Zelda." Link replies kissing her neck sucking on it.

Zelda switched their positions. She stared at Link's breasts, her nipples slightly hard. She smiled and then pinched her nipples. They turned erect and then she started to caress them.

"That feels good Zelda..." Link moaned throwing her head back and sitting up.

Zelda smiled. "Lay down Link!" she demanded.

Link decided to do as she said and laid down on her back. Zelda pinned Link's shoulders down and surprised her by kissing her again. Their boobs were touching. The two started to make out, as Zelda put a leg on each side of Link. They were still wearing their bottoms. Zelda inserted her tongue into Link's mouth as Link did the same exploring each other's mouth. The girls made out for a while.

Zelda pulled away played with her plump boobs. Zelda pinched her erect nipples and kissed between them. Then she kissed her right nipple and put her mouth around the nub and sucked it. She groaned.

"Damn... Zelda..." she groaned.

Zelda smiled and moved down to her navel. She kissed her belly button and licked it and sucked at it feeling the piercing in her mouth. She then went on top of me and took off Links pants and underwear.

Link switched their positions and slid down her skirt. Link then put her lips to Zelda's pussy lips, licking the slit from top to bottom, she licked circles around her clit before sucking on it, she pulled away and smacked it lightly playfully and returned and licked it and sucked at it making Zelda arch her back. Link then stuck her tongue inside her hole fucking it

"Let go baby….But not too much…" Link says.

Zelda arched her back and released everything she had in her all over her face. Zelda screamed in pleasure and grabbed her tits. She smiled and licked up all her cum.

"You taste great…." Link smirked getting up going over to the drawer pulling out a two-way vibrator/dildo and a strap on. She sat the vibrator down and put the strap on, on and knelt to Zelda she didn't waste time and shoved it inside Zelda making Zelda groan.

Link thrusted in and out, in and out of her, at a fast pace making the brown haired girl moaning out underneath other, Link pulled out slightly, switching places, she was laying on the floor and Zelda was on top of her, Link held her hips and slid her back down on the strap on roughly making Zelda whine out, Zelda moved herself on it, her breasts bounced up and down as she pounded herself on it, her head thrown back. Zelda got off and got on all fours.

"Get that back inside me..." Zelda says.

Link did as she said, She wasted no time and plunged back inside her all in one go, she quickly thrusted in and out of her, you could hear the sloshing of her cum as she moved inside her, you could hear the slapping of their skin, Link grabbed a hold of her breasts rubbing her nipples pinching them slightly making her moan out loudly with each and every thrust. Link pulled out at the last second which made Zelda upset, Link decided to ditch the strap on. She flopped Zelda back onto her back with her legs spread open.

Link took the two way vibrator/dildo. She took no time and shoved it inside Zelda, she moaned and squirmed as it vibrated inside her making her tingle, Link slid down on it meeting Zelda, Link moaned out throwing her head back. The two thrusted about on it, Zelda wrapped her arms around Link as Link wrapped her arms around Zelda's waist. The room was filled with heat, passion, moans.

"O…Oh…God…." Zelda moans out.

Link slides off of it and turns it off taking it out, she sucks on Zelda's end, and Zelda sits up and sucks on Link's. Link got on top of Zelda facing her pussy, she licked it making her whimper, and Link sucked on her swollen clit licking it rapidly, Zelda threw her head back. Zelda licked at Link's throbbing wet pussy, licking it like an ice cream cone, she stuck two of her fingers inside her moving them around as she licked above them, Link moaned out, she took the dildo and thrusted it inside Zelda thrusting it in and out of her at rapid speed making her moan out uncontrollably. As Link thrusted it inside her, she licked at her clit causing more friction.

Zelda arched, her legs shaking, she threw her head back moaning out, her eyes close enjoying it, she released her thick cum which Link licked up. Zelda laid back panting heavily, Link got off pulling it out sucking on it before putting it away and putting on her clothing, she turned to Zelda.

"Great truth or dare…I would love to do it again." Link says with a smile before walking off leaving a naked, heated Zelda with some of her cum coming out of her pussy.


End file.
